Ich weiß, dass es dich gibt
by Linchen1109
Summary: Bella Jordan zieht zusammen mit ihrer Mom nach Forks. Um ihr die erste Zeit zu erleichtern, schenkt Mrs Jordan ihrer Tochter ein Buch, welches sie Tag und Nacht in seinen Bann zieht. Bald kann Bella nicht mehr zwischen Traum und Realität unterscheiden.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

Die Sonne schien. Wie jeden Tag in Phoenix. Es war eigentlich nichts Neues für mich, jedoch genoss ich jeden einzelnen Sonnenstrahl, als ob es der letzte war. Und in der Tat sollte ich diese Wärme, die trockene Luft und die Dürre um mich herum eine ganze Weile nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Meine Mutter zog inklusive unserem Hund Tosh und mir zu einem etwas anderen Fleckchen Land. Dort war weder Sonne noch Wärme keinesfalls selbstverständlich. Regen, Kälte und unglaublich viel Grünzeug waren es, was mich erwartete. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich auf Forks freuen sollte. Ich bin schon einige Male für ein paar Tage dagewesen, allerdings nur für einige verlängerte Wochenenden. Wer konnte schon damit rechnen, dass meine Mutter sich so sehr in dieses kleine Städtchen verliebte, dass sie gleich dorthin ziehen wollte? Natürlich hat sie mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihr zusammen umziehen würde, schließlich sei ich schon fast erwachsen und es sei mein gutes Recht, zu entscheiden, ob ich mit ihr, oder bei irgendeinem entfernten Verwandten bleiben würde. Ich war nicht sonderlich scharf auf Forks. Aber irgendwer musste ja schließlich auf meine Mutter aufpassen, wenn sie schon keinen Mann hatte.

„Bella?" Ich zuckte zusammen, als die glockenhelle Stimme meiner Mutter aus der Küche nach oben in mein Zimmer drang. „Kommst du? Das Taxi ist da!" Ich seufzte. Da war er also der Augenblick des Abschieds. Wie ich Abschiede doch hasste. Sie waren entweder übertrieben fröhlich und optimistisch, wenn man sich auf ein erneutes Wiedersehen freute, oder aber unglaublich traurig und deprimierend, wenn man sicher gehen konnte, eine geliebte Person wahrscheinlich nie wieder zu sehen. Glücklicher Weise gab es dieses Mal keine Personen von denen ich mich verabschieden musste. Unser nun vollkommen leer stehendes Haus reichte mir. Und die Sonne. Und der wolkenlose Himmel.

„Bella! Beeil dich!", quengelte meine Mutter weiter. Manchmal stellte ich mir wirklich die Frage, wer von uns beiden eigentlich die Mutter und wer die Tochter war. Ein letztes Mal schaute ich mich in meinem alten Zimmer um. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass mein Neues mindestens genau so bequem war. Langsam trottete ich zur Zimmertür und ohne einen weiteren Blick ging ich die Treppe hinunter in den Flur, wo meine Mutter schon ungeduldig wartend mit den Fingern auf dem Treppengeländer herum trommelte. „Schön, dass Du dich auch endlich mal hier herunter begibst.", begrüßte sie mich mit genervtem Unterton. Ich sagte nichts, sondern griff mit der rechten Hand nach meinem Rucksack und mit der linken Hand Tosh's Leine. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte ich wie meine Mutter tadelnd den Kopf schüttelte. Ich ging an ihr vorbei, durch die Haustüre die sie mir offen hielt und marschierte geradewegs zu dem Taxi welches sie bestellt hatte. Ich stieg ein und ehe ich mich versah, befand sich meine Mutter direkt neben mir. Die Fahrt zum Flughafen verlief ruhig. Erst als wir uns im Flieger befanden, versuchte meine Mutter ein Gespräch aufzubauen.

„Bella, ich weiß, wie schwer es Dir fällt, Phoenix zu verlassen. Du musst nicht bei mir bleiben. Aber ich bitte Dich, warte wenigstens eine Woche ab." „Schon okay, Mom", sagte ich übertrieben glücklich. Mir war bewusst, was für eine miese Schauspielerin ich war. „Ich habe gesagt, ich fahre mit Dir und dabei bleibe ich auch. Ich freue mich auf Forks." Ich war überzeugt davon, dass diese Worte unter keinen Umständen glaubwürdig waren, aber sie würden reichen, um meine Mutter für den Rest des Fluges ruhig zu stellen und um ihrem Gewissen eine kleine Ruhepause zu gönnen. „Danke, Kleines.", sagte sie und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich lächelte und wandte meinen Blick wieder aus dem Fenster. Ich liebte meine Mutter über alles. Sie war meine Bezugsperson, meine beste Freundin, mein Fels in der Brandung. Niemals hätte ich sie allein nach Forks gehen lassen, so sehr ich mich selbst vor diesem fremden Ort sträubte.

Die restliche Zeit verbrachte ich mit meinen Kopfhören auf den Ohren und der Musik, die ich noch in Phoenix von einer Chill out CD auf meinen Mp3 Player überspielt hatte. Die Musik erfüllte ihren Zweck mich zu beruhigen recht gut, jedoch kehrte die Nervosität bei der Landung schnell wieder zurück. Zwei weitere Stunden später befand ich mich vor unserem neuen Haus. Das Haus, in dem ich die nächsten paar Monate oder gar Jahre verbringen sollte. Je nachdem, wie schnell ich meine Mutter unter die Haube bekam.

Meine Mutter schloss die Tür auf und bat mich feierlich, mit einem kleinen Knicks hinein. „Willkommen in unserem neuen Zuhause", sagte sie äußerst schwungvoll. Wieder setzte ich irgendein Lächeln auf, von dem ich ausgehen konnte, dass es nicht besonders ehrlich war und ich betrat misstrauisch den mir unbekannten Boden. Gerade rechtzeitig übrigens, da es gerade anfing zu regnen. „Schau dich ruhig ein wenig um.", sagte meine Mutter gut gelaunt und stürmte daraufhin selbst los um sich zu vergewissern, dass noch alles so war, wie sie es von ihrem letzen Besuch in Erinnerung hatte. Ich schaute mich nicht um, sondern stapfte direkt nach oben in mein neues Reich. Wie erwartet war es recht düster, sodass ich an der Wand nach dem Lichtschalter tastete. Auf einen Schlag wurde der Raum in ein warmes Licht getaucht. Ich ließ meinen Blick schweifen. „Hallo, neues Zuhause", murmelte ich und ging einige Schritte auf das Fenster zu. Die Straße, welche vor wenigen Minuten noch relativ trocken war, verwandelte ich im Nu in einen reißenden Strom. Zu mindest kam es mir so vor. Jeder Person, die vorher in Phoenix gelebt hat, würde dieser Anblick den Eindruck eines reißenden Flusses vermitteln, da war ich mir sicher.

Plötzlich umarmten mich von hinten zwei Arme und ich hörte eine flüsternde Stimme an meinem Ohr. „Es wird Dir hier gefallen, Liebes.", flüsterte meine Mutter. Ich lehnte an sie mich an ihre Brust und atmete den vertrauten Duft ihres Parfums ein. „Ich habe übrigens etwas für Dich.", sagte sie nach einer Weile und verschwand, um dann mit einem kleinen Päckchen wieder zurück zu kehren. „Für mich?", fragte ich überrascht und hob eine Augenbraue. „Für wen denn sonst?", entgegnete sie mir und drückte mir das Päckchen in die Hand. Es war schwer. „Ein Buch?", fragte ich ungläubig und begann, das braune Papier mit dem es verpackt war, zu öffnen. Der Einband des Buches schien schon einige Jahre auf dem Buckel zu haben, die Ecken waren bereits etwas verschlissen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen las ich den Titel des Buches. „Twilight?", fragte ich tonlos und schaute meine Mutter an. „Ganz genau", sagte sie zustimmend und bevor ich sie fragen konnte, wie ich zu der Ehre kam, ein Buch von ihr geschenkt zu bekommen, begann sie, zu erklären, was es damit auf sich hatte. „Twilight war mein absolutes Lieblingsbuch, als ich so alt war wie du. Ich dachte mir, du möchtest vielleicht auch gerne wissen, wie du zu deinem Namen gekommen bist. Und überhaupt..." sie machte eine kurze Atempause. „Vielleicht entdeckst du ja ein paar Parallelen zu Deinem, beziehungsweise unserem Leben." Sie zwinkerte und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ließ sie mich allein, mit dem Buch in der Hand zurück.

Ich schaute noch einmal auf das Buch, durchblätterte es flüchtig und legte es dann achtlos auf das Bett, welches bereits fertig bezogen vor dem anderen Fenster stand. Ich las nicht besonders viel. Eigentlich kaum und ich hasste es, wenn wir in der Schule irgendeine Lektüre besprachen, wie um alles in der Welt kam meine Mutter als dazu, mir dieses, noch dazu nicht gerade dünne Buch zu schenken?

Welch ein interessanter Start in der neuen Stadt. Regen, Kälte und noch dazu ein Buch welches ich höchstwahrscheinlich niemals zur Hand nehmen würde.

Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und lauschte meinem Herzschlag, der sich langsam, aber sicher wieder beruhigte. „Das wird schon, Bella", sagte ich mir selbst und versuchte dabei möglichst motiviert zu klingen. Einen Haken hatte das Ganze allerdings. Meiner Mutter konnte ich meine Zufriedenheit vielleicht vorspielen. Bei mir selbst wurde es da schon etwas schwieriger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

An meinem ersten Abend in Forks bin ich schnell eingeschlafen. Eigentlich hatte ich mir vorgenommen, die Zeit so weit es geht heraus zu zögern. Doch es ließ sich einfach nicht vermeiden, in die Schule zu gehen. Der Wecker riss mich an diesem Montagmorgen unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Ich setzte mich auf und mein Blick wanderte als erstes hinüber zum Fenster. Doch meine Hoffnung auf Sonne verflüchtigte sich recht schnell wieder. In Phoenix wurde ich morgen von den ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Eine Tatsache, die hier völlig unmöglich war. Seufzend rappelte ich mich auf und ging hinunter in die Küche. Auf dem Tisch fand ich einen Zettel.

_Bin bei einem Vorstellungsgespräch. Ich wünsche dir einen erfolgreichen ersten Schultag!_

_Kuss,_

_Mom_

„Vielen Dank auch.", murmelte ich und schlurfte zum Kühlschrank, um mir etwas Milch für meine Cornflakes herauszunehmen. Die Schule in Forks hatte ich nur ein einziges Mal von außen gesehen. Ich hatte in Erinnerung, dass sie sehr klein war. Sicherlich war es dort kein Geheimnis, dass eine neue Schülerin auftauchte. Ich war mir sicher, dass man hier genauestens bescheid wusste. Über alles. Ausnahmslos. Ich hatte keine Lust meine Schüssel zu spülen und stellte sie auf die Theke, um mich anschließend im Badezimmer zu verziehen. Das heiße Wasser in der Dusche entspannte mich ein wenig, doch sobald ich wieder mitten im Raum stand, überkam mich ein kalter Schauer, der mich Gänsehaut bekommen ließ. Ich ging in mein Zimmer um mich einzukleiden und entschied mich nach langem hin und her für einen braunen Pullover und eine graue Jeans, passend zu meiner Stimmung. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich mir von meinem Aussehen erhoffte, nicht besonders aufzufallen.

Ich hatte es nicht weit bis zur Schule, nahm dennoch vorsichtshalber einen Schirm mit. Das Wetter in Forks war einfach zu unberechenbar, als dass man sich trauen konnte, ohne Jacke oder Schirm das Haus zu verlassen.

Natürlich war es reines Wunschdenken, trocken anzukommen. Um genau zu sein war ich triefend nass. Ich atmete tief ein und betrat anschließend das Gebäude. Glücklicher Weise war alles ausgeschildert, sodass ich nicht nach dem Weg zum Sekretariat fragen musste. Davon abgesehen, war mir an diesem Morgen eh nicht besonders nach Reden. Zumal ich mir sicher war, dass ich um neugierige Begrüßungs- und Kennenlerngespräche nicht herum kam. Vorsichtig klopfte ich an der Tür des Sekretariats an und betrat den kleinen Raum. Er war beheizt und mit nur einem große Schreibtisch und einer Theke ausgestattet hinter der eine ältere Dame in diversen Akten herum wühlte. Als ich eintrat, schaute sie auf und setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf. „Guten Tag", begann ich, „ich bin..." „Bella Jordan", vollendete die Dame meinen Satz. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Ich nickte. „Willkommen in Forks.", sagte sie. Na super. Dies war also der erste Willkommens Schwall. Gut, dass ich mich innerlich ein Wenig darauf vorbereitet hatte. „Also Bella, dieses Formular musst du von jedem deiner Lehrer unterzeichnen lassen." Die Sekretärin drückte mir ein gelbes Blatt in die Hand, auf dem alle Lehrer bei denen ich scheinbar Unterricht hatte verzeichnet waren. Hinter jedem Namen war Platz für eine Unterschrift. „Wenn du jede Stunde abgezeichnet hast, kommst du nach dem Unterricht wieder her und gibst den Zettel wieder ab." Ich nickte und beobachtete dann, wie die Sekretärin unter der Theke nach einem Plan der Schule kramte, sich dann einen Stift suchte und mit mir zusammen die kürzesten Wege von Klassenraum und Klassenraum durchging. Ich war positiv überrascht. Eines musste man den Menschen in Forks lassen. Sie waren sehr freundlich, aufgeschlossen und hilfsbereit, was sich in den nächsten Stunden durchaus bestätigte.

Meine erste Stunde war Geschichte. Dank des Plans fand ich den Raum schnell, klopfte zaghaft an und öffnete die Tür. Ich betrat den Raum und ging direkt auf den Lehrer Mr Bane zu. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel und zum Glück ohne den ganzen Vorstellungskram schickte er mich auf einen Platz in der Mitte am Fenster. Schnellen Schrittes bewegte ich mich dorthin und nahm sehr wohl war, dass mich gut zwei Dutzend Augenpaare anstarrten und verfolgten, bis ich an meinem Platz angekommen war. Ich hatte vorerst kein Interesse daran, von den anderen angestarrt zu werden, daher stütze ich meinen Kopf an meine Hand, sodass mein dunkles Haar sich wie ein Vorhang vor meine rechte Gesichtshälfte schob.

Von Konzentration war jetzt wirklich nicht mehr zu sprechen. Ich nahm mir vor, nach dem Schellen möglichst schnell den Raum zu verlassen, um mich eilig zu dem Raum zu begeben, in dem ich Englisch hatte. Doch – wie sollte es auch anders sein – es kam anders.

Es schellte und steckte ich eilig meinen Block sowie mein Geschichtsbuch in meine Tasche und hob diese schwungtoll von meinem Tisch. Alles was ich danach wahrnahm war ein lautes, reißendes Geräusch. Auf dem Boden lagen meine sämtliche Schulsachen. Ich nahm mich zusammen, um nicht loszuschimpfen, beschränkte mich stattdessen aufs genervte Augenrollen und begann sogleich alles wieder einzusammeln. Zeitgleich befand sich ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren neben mir um mich bei meiner Aufsammelaktion zu unterstützen. „Hi", sagte sie, „ich bin Marielle", stellte sie sich vor. „Du musst Bella Jordan sein." Ich nickte wortlos und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. „Du musst sehr frieren.", scherzte sie. „Noch hält es sich in Grenzen.", entgegnete ich ihr und stand wieder auf. Marielle warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf meine Tasche. „Die ist wohl hin.", sagte sie lächelnd. „Ja, in der Tat", bestätigte ich, „was solls, dann muss ich eben auf meinen alten Rucksack zurück greifen." „Gefällt es dir in Forks?" „Das kann ich noch nicht genau sagen..." Immerhin war diese Aussage nicht gelogen. Nur, weil ich mich wochenlang vor diesem Umzug gesträubt hatte, war es nicht so, dass ich mir keine neue Meinung über Forks bildete. „Entschuldige mich, Marielle. Ich muss mich auf die Reise nach meinem Englischraum machen." Ich versuchte witzig zu sein, um die Situation etwas aufzulockern. Doch Marielle machte es mir mit ihrer Art sehr leicht. „Fein, dann können wir zusammen los", sagte sie überschwänglich, „ich habe auch Englisch. Dann kann ich dich direkt ein paar anderen vorstellen." „Nunja eigentlich wollte ich es erst einmal ruhig...." „ruhig angehen lassen?" Sie lachte. „Das wird hier nur leider nicht möglich sein. Alle wissen, dass du heute deinen ersten Tag hier hast. Ich fürchte, du musst das alles über dich ergehen lassen."

Sie hakte sich bei mir ein, als seien wir schon ewig beste Freundinnen und begleitete mich zu meiner nächsten Stunde. Irgendwie war ich froh, jemanden zu haben, an den ich mich scheinbar wenden konnte. So fühlte ich mich nicht ganz allein, wie ursprünglich geplant.

Die nächste Stunde verlief nicht anders als meine Geschichtsstunde. Auch hier wurde ich von allen Seiten angestarrt als ich zu meiner Lehrerin Miss Gregory ging, um mich ihr vorzustellen und meine Unterschrift abzuholen. Da neben Marielle kein Platz für mich frei war, nahm ich in einer der hinteren Reihen Platz, wo ich mich in Ruhe auf die bevorstehende Pause vorbereiten konnte. In dieser, da war ich mir sicher, würde ich mich fühlen, wie in einer Quiz Show. Und so war es.

Direkt nach dem Schellen wurde ich erneut von Marielle in Beschlag genommen und zur Cafeteria geleitet, wo sie mich zu einem runden, voll besetzten Tisch führte. „Hi Leute!", sagte sie, „das hier ist Bella Jordan aus Phoenix." Ich errötete als mich die fünf Personen am Tisch von oben bis unten neugierig musterten. Ein dunkelhaariger Junge fand als erstes seine Sprache wieder. „Hi Bella! Schön, dich kennenzulernen. Mein Name ist Jesse." Er schüttelte mir mit festem Druck die Hand und überließ den anderen das Wort. „Ich bin Jacky", sagte ein Mädchen mit scheinbar asiatischer Abstammung. „Setz dich doch." Mir war etwas wohler, als Sekunden zuvor und zögernd nahm ich Platz. „Hast du dich schon eingelebt?", fragte ein anderes Mädchen namens Elizabeth. „Ähm...noch nicht. Wir sind noch nicht so lange hier." „Wer ist wir?", entgegnete mir Jesse. „Meine Mutter, mein Hund und ich." „Dein Vater nicht?", fragte Marielle. Ich schluckte. „Nein, mein Vater nicht. Ich...ich kenne meinen Vater nicht." Betreten schaute Marielle auf ihr Tablett. Ich war nicht sauer auf sie. Schließlich konnte sie nicht wissen, dass es so etwas wie einen Vater in meinem Leben nicht gab. Ich kannte ihn wirklich nicht. Er hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht, als meine Mutter mit mir schwanger war und sich nie mehr gemeldet. Vielleicht war es auch ganz gut so.

Der Rest der Pause verlief recht gesellig. Mit vielen Fragen, Aufklärungen über gewisse Lehrer und Hausaufgaben. Auch die nächsten Stunden verliefen reibungslos und zu meinem großen Glück ohne gewisse Vorstellungsreden vor der Klasse. Am Nachmittag machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Ich war froh, etwas Ruhe zu haben, so konnte ich mir den ganzen Tag durch den Kopf gehen lassen um meine Gedanken zu ordnen. So richtig war ich noch nicht überzeugt von Forks, allerdings war ich mir sicher, dass Marielle, Jesse, Elizabeth und alle anderen es mir leicht machen würden, mich einzuleben.


End file.
